


Expectations

by kissing2cousins



Series: Expectations vs. Intentions [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cliffhangers, Coffee Shops, Confrontations, Day Off, Difficult Decisions, Fireplaces, M/M, Night, Pre-Relationship, Snow, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissing2cousins/pseuds/kissing2cousins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has decided to see how his plans involving Daniel have been progressing during their time off.</p><p>This is the companion piece to Intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

Thick snow drifted in lazy swirling patterns down from the sky illuminated by the streetlamps down the block, highlighted against the darkening night. It was rather quiet for the city: no blaring horns, obnoxious gaggles of girl’s bar hopping or drunks wandering around. In fact, very few people were out tonight, mostly due to the sharp temperature drop. Those last few on the streets scurried quickly to get out of the ill weather. Well, all but the Colonel that is.

Jack slowly made his way down the streets, not aimlessly wandering for he knew his destination, but with a casual calmness that may have been more appropriate for spring weather. Nonetheless, he maintained his pace enjoying the solitude presented. The cold wasn’t so bad now that he had a couple of Heineken in him. The crunch of the snow underfoot was as comforting as the gently falling white.

He was on his way to meet up with Daniel. Well, that was not entirely accurate. He was on his way to the other man’s favourite little coffee shop where the Colonel fully expected to find the archaeologist hiding out, quite likely brooding. It was going to be a surprise, he had decided about a half hour ago. Show up, see how his plans were progressing and go from there.

Not much of a plan as far as plans went, but he was beginning to feel rather impatient with the entire thing. If Dan didn’t start noticing his slight advances the Colonel was going to have to resort to more drastic measures. He hoped that he didn’t have to worry about that though. The younger man had been much more aware of things the last few days of their missions. A good sign, even if the archaeologist did seem a bit more skittish. He knew he could count on Daniel to notice things eventually.

Jack chuckled softly to himself. That sounded like Daniel was a little slow, which was the furthest thing from the truth. Dan was one of the most brilliant people that the Colonel knew. So brilliant that he was always thinking, always analysing. The scientist was always so distracted by his fascinating studies that he rarely took a step back to look around.

That, of course, would be why Jack was in this situation in the first place. He normally didn’t have the patience required for what he was attempting; subtlety was something he was not well known for. Not that he couldn’t do it of course, only that he much more preferred his brash, in your face attitude more. It was easy and direct. End of Story. No, this situation required slow, careful subtlety, strategy, and quite a lot of patience.

He didn’t want to lose Daniel’s friendship. That was the last thing he wanted. But he couldn’t keep pretending he felt differently than he did, not if there was a chance for more. So he had made a plan, and dammit he was going to stick to it even if it killed him. Sometimes he felt that it would.

Catching Daniel`s brilliant blue eyes and hold eye contact for seconds longer then comfortable, fingers lingering a bare moment longer than necessary as he handed the younger man something. The way Jack’s palm would hesitate as he slapped the other man on the back. Or when he brushed his hand against the other man’s, sliding down for an instant before retreating. All intended to catch Daniel’s attention and sway his thoughts of the Colonel in a different direction, a more intimate direction.

It had also backfired. He was edgy, having not been fully or properly sated for months. Jack hadn’t looked elsewhere to find release while he pursued the scientist and jacking off didn’t help for very long, not while their team had the two men spending so much time in close proximity. The older man growled at the back of his throat. He was frustrated dammit! He wasn’t sure how much more he could take, how much more teasing self-torment he could with stand before his erection held his wits hostage and took drastic measures. The Colonel had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted the archaeologist. Under him, on top, from behind, against a tree would do even. Nearly anywhere would do, so long as Daniel was writhing in ecstasy.

His steps faltered, the tip of his boot catching the slightly raised edge of the sidewalk block, as images of how Daniel would look spread out before him, crying out his name, flashed before his eyes. He regained his footing, his pace slightly quickened by the pulse of his blood rushing. Jack wanted, no, he needed to know how the other man would look as he climaxed, would his lean back arch, would he cry out, or bite those sensual lips? The Colonel’s feet came to a sudden stop. His gaze shifted upwards into the night sky. It was a conscious effort to slow his breathing, as he tried to banish the erotic thoughts from his mind. They were not helping and certainly would not help in the situation he planned to find himself in with the archaeologist next.

Calm was what he needed for the next step. Calm, cool, and collected. Not panting after the other man like a lust driven idiot. For a moment he wished he still smoked if only to distract himself, give his hands and lips something to do. Instead, he shoved the numbing digits deep into the pockets of his leather coat and scanned the street, looking for his destination. There.

The café stood out against all the other storefronts along the block. Fancy scrollwork proclaimed a name that was obscured by the falling snow. The building looked almost like an antique itself. It was a little on the small side, towered over on either side by newer more mundane looking clothing stores with fancy electric signs and tacky neon lights. A glance through the large store front windows showed gleaming light wood floors and shelves overflowing with books of all kinds, new and used. This was Daniel’s kind of place alright. The dusty old bookworm would be right at home, curled up in a comfy chair with an aromatic cup of java, munching contentedly through some tattered old reference text that had been written eons ago.

Jack loped the last few feet and pulled open the heavy door to step into the warmth of the small café. Dark well-trained eyes quickly scanned over the contents of the establishment, memorizing the layout of the room in seconds, its two exits, the washroom, the counter. He waived off the pretty young blond barista with a cheeky grin when she had tried to acknowledge him over the book in her hand from behind the cash register. He unzipped the leather coat, kicking the packed snow from his boot treds on the rubber mat in the cramped entrance, lingering to let the heat soak in.

The Colonel’s eyes locked onto the figure at the far end of the little store, hunched over his drink, stare locked on the flames in the small fireplace. He smiled. Daniel was sitting away from the door, his back turned to Jack. Not wanting to draw attention to himself, Jack carefully made his way across the room to where the scientist was seated. Stopping almost directly behind he inhaled, catching the faint scent that always lingered around the other man.

He watched, bare feet away as Daniel muttered something low and unintelligible at the fire, completely absorbed in his thoughts. So, the Scientist was thinking, he could only hope it was about the shifts in Jacks own attitude. Now all he had to do was push just a little, he needed to know what was going on in the other man’s head, needed to find out if there was even a chance. The Colonel eyed the exposed length of the archaeologist’s neck as the man downed that last of his drink and suddenly stood.

Daniel turned, seemingly intent on getting something more to drink and froze when he spotted the older man casually standing there. His eyes scanned along Jack’s form before looking up quickly. “Wha-” the word cracked. He cleared his throat and tried again, “What are you doing here?”

Jack stared for a long moment unable to help himself, taking in Daniels lightly flushed cheeks and startled eyes, before he grinned slightly. It appeared that the linguist had been thinking about their recent situations, but the real question was how much. Checking his posture and stance to give the outward appearance of calm he gestured to the young man. “You were talking about this place the last time we were out and about. I thought I would check it out.” Always aware of top-level security protocol he was careful to not even hint at anything relating to the Stargate.

He took steps forward stopping a half foot too close, invading the others’ personal space just enough to get a reaction and finished, “So, I suppose…” His voice lowered to a more intimate tone, he shrugged his shoulders and offered, “Here I am.”

Desire shot through Jack at the scientist’s sharp inhale and widened eyes, half shadowed behind spectacles. The man’s gaze darted along the plains of Jacks face before bright blue locked onto amber. The colonel felt his mouth dry at the knowledge that floated just under the surface of those eyes, the truth that the scientist was just beginning to realize.

Jack resisted the urge to caress the younger man’s jaw as Daniel’s face flushed a deeper shade. The linguist took a quick step back and tripped. Without thinking, Jack’s arms shot out, clamping on defined forearms to steady the other man. Another jolt of desire arched through his body as he forced himself to carefully loosen his hold before letting go. He couldn’t bring himself to step back though, it was the perfect excuse for a rare chance to get this close.

The Colonel caught himself as his body began to sway towards the inviting heat and scent of the man before him. Stop, he thought. It wouldn’t do to abandon all plans for a quick taste, glorious though it may be. Amber eyes stared intently at the scientist. “Steady there,” his voice was husky and low. Jack watched as eyelashes drifted to conceal those stunningly blue eyes before snapping open and locking on to his.

“Sit,” He ordered, slightly surprised that he was obeyed immediately and without argument, other than then the other expelling a frustrated sounding breath and closing his eyes. The older man took that opportunity to take a seat across and study Daniel without worrying about who was watching.

The brunet’s skin was still tinged with pink, and he was breathing faster. Jack felt himself harden, watching the way his body jerked and shivered before that pink tongue skirted the edges of those full lip. Emotions flashed across Daniels' face, too fast for the Colonel to catch all of them, but some were undeniable. Confusion, lust, surprise, and was that a little bit of desire? Maybe he was reading into things too far. Was it too soon to push just a little harder? Then the man’s lashes fluttered open, revealing those emotions reflected in the fathomless depth of those blue eyes. No, not too soon. Now. Push.

“Jack.” His name felt like heaven and hell parting through those lips, so easy to lift or destroy him. Daniel’s breathing still hadn’t quite normalized and the other man looked to have startled himself as the name left his mouth.

The older man grinned slightly, his hopes soaring with the unease he saw in the scientist. “You’re thinking too hard Daniel, relax.” He leaned back against the comfortable green high-backed chair, forcing his own body to relax in an attempt to seem less threatening, but still unable to look away from the angles and shadows of other man’s face illuminated by the firelight.

He watched as Daniel turned his head to stare into the flames again, the light from the flames glinting off the lenses of his semi-rimless navy Humphrey’s frames. “I’m thinking about some very important things.” The words seemed to escape without much thought and the brunet tightened his hands into fists. Pale eyes darted back at him before shifting down to his clenched fists, forcing them open.

Jack’s mouth felt tacky as he caught a look in the archeologist's eyes. Tracking the smaller man’s posture and position he anticipated when Daniel would look back up, and deliberately moistened his lips. As the linguist flushed again he knew it was time to take things a step further. Time for the push.

“How long are you planning on thinking before you’ve decided that you’ve scrutinized the problem from every possible angle and make your decision, Doctor?” His voice came out a little harsh, a pointed remark more than a question. But he had meant it. Jack forced himself to keep is breath even, to not take back the words at the panicked look he saw. It was such a close thing; would Daniel reject him after all?

The Colonel's eyes stayed locked on Daniels as he watched emotions flicker, fighting against one another. No, this was just the right amount of push, leaving it vague enough to salvage their friendship if the decision was not what he was aiming for.

As the silence stretched Jack began to feel nervous, maybe this wasn’t a good time after all, was it too soon? Maybe Daniel was still in the beginning of his self-analysis. He really shouldn’t have come, not yet, maybe in another day or two. Mentally he damned the Heineken’s ability to affectively impair his reasoning skills, then damned himself for drinking it in the first place.

He was startled as Daniel abruptly stood and snarled, “I’ll get us some coffee,” but maintained his posture until the man turned and walked away. Allowing himself to sink into the cushions his eyes followed the retreating figure as he went across the room to order from the nerdy dark framed blond behind the counter. A very fine backside he couldn’t help admiring, tucked into tan slacks, swayed with each step.

Minutes ticked by as Jack watched the scientist think from across the room. The younger man, deep in thought would periodically look over his shoulder, every time he would straighten out just a little bit more. By the time the drinks were ready Daniel stood tall and proud. Drinks in hand he made his way back over, and carefully placed them down on the small coffee table that sat between their chairs.

Jack looked up as Daniel straightened; standing close enough to his chair that he could smell the faint spices that always seemed to surround the archaeologist. “Jack,” the other man sighed. The name sent a shock of pleasure through him even as he continued to speak. “You frustrate me. You can be a distraction, an irritant, and… worse.” As his words trailed off he stopped looking at the fire and looked directly down at the older man. As their eyes met Jack had to force himself to stay utterly still or else he would do something drastic.

Jack froze as the other man leaned forward, hands braced on both arms of the chair. He tensed, refusing to move as Daniel bent down until his breath caressed the colonel’s sensitive ear. His eyes fell closed, and breath hitched as the young man whispered the words that would change their lives. “I am however willing to try.”

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I have found on occasion while reading a lovely little scene I would love to know exactly what the other guy is thinking. As such I decided to give myself the challenge of writing from both POV's. I will admit that Jack was much more difficult to do ^^
> 
> Let us know which one you prefer!


End file.
